puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scurgelord
Scurgelord is fleet officer and fisherman of the crew Nightmare and a member of the flag Sailor's Delight. He is a admiral in the Navy in the and sails the Viridian Ocean. Scurgelord is a pirate that felt he was always gonna become something in real life and eventually he got to become something today. Scurgelord was fleet officer of Cold Ocean knights which was a elite based crew, little quantity but a lot of quality mates with over for ultimate bnavers in this crew. Scurgelord has won a couple trinkets from Brigand Kings and likes to hunt the brigand king Barnabas the Pale in search for ectoplasm and instead gets cursed idol or something he doesn't want, but one day he eventually got atleast 2 ectoplasms a aqua and purple one,he also loves to hunt skellies and has maybe a total of 15 heads. Scurgelord is also known as Scurge, one of the bilge loving bilge rats in search to get ultimate bilge, even though he didn't get it no matter how many incredibles he did, until he finally got his ultimate trophy along with ultimate guns and ultimate bnav trophies. Scurgelord wants a familiar but doesn't think he has the skills so he saves for one day to get a familiar. Also another of his dreams is to have that ultimate bilge and 10mill k to spend on the stuff he couldn't afford like houses, clothes, ships, and a shop. Scurgelord has only had an iron monger, a shipyard, and a apothecary. His most successful shop was the iron monger, he never had all that much jobbers but he did make over 20k in it. The iron monger on was a good success until he got tired of the shop and let it close down since the stock cost a lot of money. Since Scurgelord was a greenie with all ables, he was in the new french fleet and then after that joined the crew Vic Team after it merged. Scurge returned to his favorite flag cry havoc and went to cold ocean knights and by then he had better stats. Scurgelord's first name was really Scurge, then one day when he tried to log on he couldn't so he decided to make a new file and with the new file came skill and hope. Scurgelord has never reached really high in poe but always loved to bnav, pilly, and stuff like that and he was never good at poker. Highest he's been was on Viridian and ultimate poker but other then that he's never been really good in poker , the highest poe he's reached was 1.3mill. Scurgelord doesn't have much pets but his first pet was Scurge, the silver and beige dog that he bought when the pets were first available then while in Vic Team he and his great crew that merged into Carpe Diem at a certain point because the captain had other matters to attend to in real life. Right before the crew started getting bad there was an booty or Nobooty event and Scurgelord won a elephant, first price booty, and everyone also in crew got presents too and friends of crew like elite jobbers. By then she invited Scurgelord to be roomy in her villa that Jeva, one of Scurgelord's best mates that helped him with bnav, gave money to the captain of the crew to make a villa for the crew so that we can hang out and stuff. The captain made Scurgelord a roomy. Scurgelord today now is a pretty successfull pirate in 2009 he spends his time sea monster hunting, pillying and doing cursed island in hope of getting a famialiar from that. His dream is still to get a famialiar just because he never had it before so now he tries to gain enough PoE for a tan monkey till this day. He now has a black and white tiger which he got because he knew he might not get another chance.